Rencontre
by Jacks Zabu
Summary: La princesse Ato recherche toujours Köinzell, le meurtrier de son frère, et finis par rencontrer une jeune fille qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête. YURI, vous découvrirez les personnages au fil de l'histoire x
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous ! Je sais cela fais longtemps (j'ai pas lâché de chapitre depuis janvier, ça fait mal… dire que j'avais promis que je continuais d'écrire). Mon temps libre étant réduit, ayez pitié et ne me balancez rien à la figure.

Sinon, je l'avais dis, donc le voilà : le yuri Ubel Blätt ! J'ai pu voir que certains étaient contents du Köinzell/Vido, et que d'autres avaient hâte de lire le yuri que voilà. J'espère donc que vous l'apprécierez. Je pensais n'en faire qu'un One-Shot à la base, mais plus ça allait, plus long ça devenait (j'atteignais 4 pages Word alors que je n'avais pas encore vraiment entamé les choses, si j'ose dire).

Et maintenant le voici, le voilà… le Yuri Ubel Blatt. Remerciez Theodore D pour le choix des personnages xD

**Rencontres**

**Chapitre 1**

L'aube commençait seulement à couvrir le village d'Ekstems, l'une des provinces frontalières de Gombark, où les forêts et les rivières s'étendent à perte de vue, jusqu'à laisser place aux montagnes. Seuls quelques villages proches des forêts sont installés, trop pauvres pour la ville ou par tradition, malgré la faune dangereuse.

Une silhouette semblant appartenir à un adolescent s'aventurait à travers les arbres et les hautes herbes, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect signalant la présence d'une menace, les mains serrées autour de parchemins offensifs, bien que cela paraisse inutile si le garçon se fiait au manque d'apparition des bêtes et au chemin qui se traçait de plus en plus à travers la végétation dense. Se décidant à le suivre, il se retrouva à longer une rivière peu profonde éclairée par le soleil.

Cette vue semblait apaiser l'adolescent qui s'approcha du cours d'eau pour y plonger ses mains et les porter à son visage qui laissait deviner des traces de fatigue.

Le calme qui régnait jusque là laissa soudain la place à un hurlement strident qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. Ses mains retrouvèrent très vite les parchemins rangés dans ses vêtements, et il courut en direction du cri. Il se retrouva face à une falaise, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas trompé de direction quand un nouveau bruit lui fit relever la tête pour voir une jeune fille était suspendue dans le vide qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la paroi mi-boueuse, mi-rocailleuse.

-Héé ! Lâche, tu risque de glisser ! Je vais te rattraper !

-J… Je peux pas bouger, geignit-elle.

Sa main glissa de quelques centimètres. Les larmes aux yeux, elle essaya de tourner la tête pour voir qui se tenait en bas, mais cette opération s'avéra complexe et elle lâcha prise en poussant un nouveau cri de terreur. Son cœur s'emballa et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'autoriser une prière rapide pour un miracle ou son salut ou bien si elle allait mourir en ne sachant que faire.

Elle sentit alors un choc et rouvrit les yeux, surprise de ne pas avoir touché le sol et se rendit compte qu'elle était au contraire soutenue au-dessus du sol, tout près de celui-ci, par deux bras. Elle releva le regard vers le visage de son sauveur et ne le quitta plus des yeux, même quand il la déposa à terre, ne sachant que dire et que faire après la frayeur qu'elle avait eu.

-Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

-Euh… non, je vais bien merci.

-Pas de souci.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Je te remercie vraiment.

-Tu devrais faire attention quand tu marches.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de venir dans ce coin, mais j'ai été surprise par un morceau qui s'est détaché… Pardon, je t'embête à te raconter mon malheur.

L'autre rougit un peu et s'empressa d'affirmer le contraire.

-Dis, est-ce que je pourrais te remercier en t'invitant chez nous ? Tu n'as pas l'air de connaître les environs, je pourrais te guider.

-Euh… d'accord. Je retrouverais mon groupe plus tard, je sais qu'ils ne partiront pas de toute manière.

-Tu t'es vraiment perdu ? Alors j'ai bien fait de te demander.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle sourit devant son accord et ramassa son panier tombé plus loin pour le remplir de ses trouvailles éparpillées par la chute, puis ils se mirent en route.

-Au fait, j'espère que tu vas faire attention cette fois. J'ai pas tellement envie de tomber moi aussi.

La jeune fille rougit avant de bafouiller un peu et de répondre.

-Ne te moque pas !... Je viens de penser que je ne connais pas ton nom. Tu pourrais quand même me le dire si je t'emmène jusque chez nous.

-Pardon, j'ai oublié. Je me présente, Ato, princesse de la contrée de Kschahlundo. Et toi ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta pour dévisager la princesse dévoilée et rougit de nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Hé hop, une suite, une ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

-Tu… tu es une fille ? s'écria-t-elle. Je suis désolée, depuis le début je te prenais pour un garçon. Encore désolée. Moi, je m'appelle Erönie.

Ato sourit, un peu gênée par ses allures de garçon manqué qui ne cessaient de lui jouer des tours, tout autant qu'elles lui servaient.

-C'est pas grave, ça arrive tout le temps. Enchantée, Erönie.

Les deux filles se sourirent de nouveau avant de partir pour de bon en direction du village d'Erönie. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps de marche pour l'atteindre. Ato y découvrit un endroit peu peuplé et peu actif. En tout cas, toujours moins que dans son royaume. Elle qui n'avait jamais quitté ses terres jusqu'à maintenant découvrait ce qui ressemblait à ses yeux à une nouvelle facette du monde. Au fur et à mesure qu'Erönie la guidait dans le village, Ato aperçut quelques bâtisses brûlées et laissées à l'abandon. Captivée par ces dernières, elle ne fit plus attention à ce qu'Erönie lui disait.

-Dis Erönie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces maisons ?

Erönie laissa paraître de la tristesse sur son visage à cette question.

-C'est tout récent, personne n'a compris de quoi il s'agissait au début…

Ato fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

-Comment ça ?

La réponse tarda à venir, et quand la jeune fille fut prête à s'expliquer, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée au loin d'un garçon plus jeune qu'elle qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Ah… Krone ! appela-t-elle avec un signe de main.

A l'appel, le garçon se tourna vers les deux filles et un sourire illumina son visage. Ato se tourna enfin pour le voir alors qu'il commençait à courir dans leur direction.

-Erönie, où est-ce que tu étais passée ? gronda Krone.

-J'étais en cueillette. Pourquoi ?

-Tout ce temps ?

-oui. Il m'est arrivé un léger incident, mais tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, laisse-moi te présenter Ato ! ajouta-t-elle en indiquant son invitée.

Krone fit alors face à Ato et lui tendit une main amicale.

-Salut, je suis le petit frère d'Erönie, Krone.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Ato, lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main en retour.

-Erönie, dis-moi, tu fais la cueillette des fruits ou le ramassage des garçons en ce moment ? Ça fait déjà le deuxième en peu de temps.

Sa sœur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Krone se moqua de sa gêne.

-Kr-Krone !

Ato sourit timidement devant ce spectacle, se remémorant quelques souvenirs à travers la situation actuelle. Ce fut la voix de la jeune fille qui la ramena à la réalité.

-Je te signale que tu te trompes complètement. Ato est une fille, c'est même une princesse.

A ces mots, Krone lança un regard vers Ato et la détailla de la tête aux pieds, sans se douter de la gêne de celle-ci.

-C'est vrai ? vérifia-t-il, suspicieux.

-Euh… oui.

Krone rougit à son tour et porta une main à sa bouche.

-Oh ! Je… Je suis désolé, vraiment ! bafouilla-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Hé ! Non ! Relève-toi ! Pourquoi tu te baisses ?

-Ben… T'es bien une princesse ? Même si les apparences sont trompeuses.

-Krone !

-_« Sale petit… »_ Oui, mais c'est pas une raison.

-Tu viens d'où exactement ?

-Du royaume de Kschahlundo, c'est assez loin d'ici.

-Ouah…

-Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? Je ne t'ai pas encore posé la question, l'interrogea à son tour Erönie.

Le visage de la princesse se durcit et ses poings se serrèrent, ce qui ne manqua pas aux yeux des deux villageois.

-Ato ?

-J'ai demandé quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

-… Ne t'en fais pas. En réalité, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça.

-Tu peux le dire, ça nous embête pas, affirma Krone, ce qui lui valut une tape de la part de sa sœur. Hé !

-Laisse-là tranquille, Krone ! sermonna-t-elle. Puis, ajoutant à Ato :

-Ne t'en fais pas Ato, tu peux rester ici si tu le veux pour te reposer avant de rejoindre ton groupe. Peut-être pourra-t-on t'aider dans ta recherche si tu as besoin d'aide.

La concerné laissa son visage se radoucir et offrit un sourire franc à sa nouvelle amie qui en rougit.

-Merci Erönie.

-Allez viens, je continue à te faire visiter, enchaîna cette dernière en prenant la main d'Ato et en l'entraînant derrière elle.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, au rythme d'Erönie. Ato rencontrait de nouvelles personnes. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à enlever d'un coin de sa tête la question qu'elle avait posée plus tôt sur les maisons détruites, mais se rappelant de l'embarras et la peur qu'elle avait aperçue dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle n'osait pas ramener le sujet en centre d'une nouvelle conversation.


End file.
